


Are You My Mother?

by seungsols



Series: Reading Buddies [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon’s class is assigned to be reading buddies for first graders and he seems to meet his younger match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You My Mother?

Out of all the classes in third grade, Jihoon’s had to be the one selected to be reading buddies with first graders. Him, and most of his classmates, groaned at the announcement when their teacher informed them after class started. The only one who seemed excited was Junhui, but he was a pretty optimistic kid, so it’s no surprise.

Jihoon, as much as he denies his pessimistic ways, was definitely thinking of ways to quickly get sent to the nurses office and straight home to avoid it. However, his teacher already asked them all to file out in a single line as they headed downstairs to the first grade classroom they were assigned.

He was the caboose of the line so Jihoon was the last person to pop his head into the classroom. The first graders had huge eyes as they watched ever third grader filter into their room, as if it was being intruded.

Jihoon actually felt a bit nervous. He’s never actually been that great with younger kids. In fact, he’s a bit afraid of them. All they did was scream and cry and how is someone as stubborn as Jihoon going to deal with that?

He scanned the room and noticed one of the students who was sitting with his back straight and hands linked together on the desk. The name on the desk read Minghao. Maybe Jihoon would be lucky enough to have him.

Right across from Minghao sat a noisy little kid. He kept talking on and on about something with his curly haired friend who sat next to him. This kid was not going to shut up, but fortunately his teacher tapped him and he zipped his mouth. Hopefully Jihoon wasn’t stuck with that one.

Unfortunately, he learned that the noisy kid’s name is Boo Seungkwan, aka his reading buddy. Seungkwan looked up at Jihoon with a smile as he waved up at his new friend. Jihoon looked down and forced a smile as he lightly waved back. 

“C’mon!” Seungkwan exclaimed as he took Jihoon by his hand and dragged him to the bookshelf. “This is where we keep our books!” Seungkwan explained as he knelt down on the carpet. “We usually have reading time here, but I guess we’ll have it later since hyung and his friends are here now!”

Jihoon nodded before looking around the room. Why was he the one with the kid who can’t stop talking? He looked to see Junhui kneeling to Minghao who was attached to his teacher’s leg. Why couldn’t he have him?

Seungkwan tugged at Jihoon. “Hyung!” he smiled as he held a book over his face. “Let’s read this one!”

“Are You My Mother?” Jihoon read. Seungkwan lowered the book to his chin and grinned at Jihoon. Before he could even speak, Seungkwan grabbed Jihoon’s arm and walked over to a corner of a room.

“It’s my favourite!” Seungkwan said. “This bird hatches out of its egg and tries to find his mother. But everyone he runs into isn’t his mother.” Jihoon nods and sighs, honestly, why is he such a blabbermouth? “Hyung, you read first,” Seungkwan giggled.

“Um… okay,” Jihoon coughed. He opened the book and flipped to the first picture page.

“No, wait, wait, hyung!” Seungkwan interrupted as he went back to the title page. “You have to read  _this_  page first.”

“Uh, but it’s just the title page,” Jihoon responded. “It’s just the title and the author’s name.”

“But you have to appreciate the title and the picture here, see?” Seungkwan said as he kept on tapping the page, waiting for Jihoon. “You have to appreciate the book to the fullest!”

Jihoon glared at the younger boy. Not only was Seungkwan a motor mouth, but he was also a smart alec. 

“Are you my mother?” Jihoon read aloud. Seungkwan leaned his head against Jihoon’s shoulder. Looking over, he looked like he was comfy against his hyung. Jihoon had to admit, the kid was pretty cute.

“Hyung, you need to continue!” Seungkwan nudged. Jihoon’s sincere look turned back into a glare as he continued with the author’s name. He turned the page and was about to read the page when Seungkwan beat him to it. “A mother bird sat on her egg,” he read.

“Seungkwan-ah, I thought I was reading first.”

“Ah, hyung, you read the title page. Now it’s my turn,” Seungkwan smiled. “We take turns!” Jihoon grunted and rolled his eyes. To his surprise, Seungkwan lifted his head off of Jihoon’s shoulder mimicked his action. He looked at Seungkwan with a raised eyebrow as Seungkwan copied his action again. “Hyung, are we going to keep playing or can I continue reading?”

“Okay, go ahead,” Jihoon sighed. Seungkwan smiled again as he leaned his head back down on his hyung’s shoulder.

As they reached the last page, Seungkwan closed the books and clapped his hands. “We did it, hyung!” he cheered. Jihoon softly clapped along with his noisy partner as everyone around them were still reading quietly.

The teachers announced that time was up. Jihoon sighed in relief and started clapping loudly as Seungkwan copied his actions once more. He looked at Seungkwan but, instead of glaring, he let out a small smile. The two stood up from the floor as Seungkwan hugged the book.

“Hyung, do you know why this is my favourite book?” Seungkwan asked.

“Uh… because you like birds?” Jihoon guessed as Seungkwan shook his head.

“Ah, hyung, you’re so silly!” Seungkwan giggled. “It’s because I love my mommy!” he beamed. Jihoon nodded at Seungkwan’s cute answer. Gosh, this kid was cute after all. “She’s so great!” Seungkwan continued. “We’re suppose to head to the zoo this weekend with Hansol, he’s my best friend, and–”

“Seungkwan-ah,” his teacher called out. “Your hyung has to go back to class.” Seungkwan pouted as he gripped the book tighter before looking at Jihoon with puppy eyes. “It’s okay, he’ll come back next week and you can tell him about your zoo trip then, okay?”

Seungkwan smiled and nodded enthusiastically. He carefully put the book down on the floor next to him as he wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s leg. “Hyung you’re so cool!” Jihoon’s eyes widened at Seungkwan’s sudden compliment. He looked down as Seungkwan looked up. “When I grow up, I’m going to be just like you!”

Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh as Seungkwan slowly let go of his leg. “You’re pretty cool too, Seungkwan-ah,” Jihoon smiled as he ruffled the little one’s hair. He waved a farewell to his buddy as he exited the first grade classroom. Maybe the annoying little kid wasn’t so annoying after all.


End file.
